High value consumer products such as electronics, appliances, vehicles, auto parts, clothing, fashion accessories, and jewelry are labeled with various tags, stickers, and serial number plates that contain information such as the name of the manufacturer, date of manufacture, the serial number of the product, the country of origin, etc.
The manufacturers and distributors of genuine products are injured when counterfeiters manufacture imitation products and then label the imitation product with a counterfeit label that wrongfully infringes upon the name, good will, and quality standards of the manufacturer of the genuine products. Manufacturers of genuine products are also injured when consumers or thieves alter or counterfeit the labels in order to change the serial numbers or date of manufacture as part of a scheme to conceal a theft of the product or to make a false claim for warranty or injury.
It would be desirable to provide improved labels that would be difficult to counterfeit and thereby frustrate the counterfeiting and relabeling of high-value consumer products.